


Wishing You Were With Me

by ElectricChocobo



Series: Melancholy [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Liberal use of italics and bolding, Loneliness, Lowkey mentions of Gladio and Iggy, M/M, Overall Artist! Prompto, Pining, lowkey mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricChocobo/pseuds/ElectricChocobo
Summary: Prompto isn’t in the mood for anything really. He’s barely ate and hasn’t even gone outside or snapped a single photo, instead opting to stay inside and reflect, letting his pencil do the thinking for him.





	Wishing You Were With Me

Almost mindlessly, Prompto dragged his pencil across the page. He wasn’t as confident in his drawing skills as he was with his photography skills (not that he was all that confident in  _those_ to begin with), but today was just one of those days where he didn’t really feel up to going outside, taking pictures, or even heading to Noctis’. So instead, he stayed inside and drew, giving minimal attention to what it was exactly it was that he was drawing, all the while mourning the fact he wasn’t doing those exact things. It seemed as though today was one of those in which he couldn’t motivate himself to do much else beyond let his pencil guide him, hardly even eating (if at all. He couldn’t seem to recall if he had yet today, but either way didn’t care). 

Dragging the pencil in an elegant, long curve (or more like the pencil dragging his hand), Prompto allowed his thoughts to wander until they finally settled on Noctis. What was he doing right now? Did he miss Prompto, his supposed best friend? It had been a little while since Noctis had last seen Prompto... Quickly dismissing  _that_ particular thought, Prompto internally scolded himself. What reason would the _Prince_ , best friend or no, have to worry about, let alone _miss_  him? Noctis was likely busy with a billion other things (because  _ **hello**? Prince of Lucis._ ), far too busy to even think of Prompto. And even if he wasn’t, Noctis was, once again, just for emphasis, the fucking  _Prince_ (It was easy for Prompto to ignore the facts and treat him like any other dude when he was with or even just talking to Noctis, because he did dumb things like pout over eating vegetables like a goddamn  _toddler_ and Prompto, quite honestly, had never seen anything cuter). Noctis likely had a million other friends he’d rather hang out with who weren’t idiots who messed up their first meeting so badly, they had to wait years out of total embarrassment (both from appearance and the situation.) to try again. Shaking his head and tossing the pencil away from himself, he leaned back in his chair with a groan, shoving the heels of his palms into his eyes before raking both hands through his hair, lightly tugging at the back before looking back at the drawing. Letting out a teary, humorless, and huffed laugh, he shut his eyes tightly, scolding himself for being so obsessed as a loose sketch of Noctis stared back at him. By the gods, did he want to cry.


End file.
